Rose
Rose is the sister of the Hero of Bowerstone in Fable II, whom she nicknames "Sparrow". She takes on the responsibility of looking after her sibling following the unexplained death of their parents. The pair live on the streets of Bowerstone Old Town in an open hut, but are friendly with some locals. Rose is frequently harassed by Arfur, who is implied to want to prostitute Rose in exchange for money and food; a proposal she vehemently rejects. During the events of Childhood, Rose and the hero collect five gold pieces and purchase a "magical music box" from Mystical Murgo, following prompting from Theresa. Later, after the music box is activated and disappears, they are summoned to Fairfax Castle by Lucien. Lucien discovers that the pair have Hero blood, but ultimately determines that one of them is "the fourth"; a Hero who will halt his future plans. He shoots Rose, and attempts to kill the Hero, but fails. She is seen later, in the Perfect World dream sequence. Rose is notably sceptical regarding magic and the Old Kingdom, although she confesses to having had "hope" after purchasing the music box. Her diary can be found in Old Town, near the area that Rose and Sparrow's shack used to occupy. It can also be found before and after you go to sleep after Sparrow and Rose collect the gold pieces. Resurrection Rose can be resurrected, along with the rest of the Hero's family, if the Choice Of Love is chosen at the end of the main plot. Although Rose is not seen again in-game, the Hero receives a letter where she states she is staying with an "odd, hooded figure". She cannot be located, even though she says she's in a "big forest, with lots and lots of trees" though it does not refer to Brightwood or Oakfield. It has been confirmed by a developer at Lionhead that the hooded man Rose writes about is in fact Scythe.Lionhead Forums Notes *Rose bears a resemblance to Theresa in her youth. Both had pigtails and wore red clothing. *In her diary she writes about a book she read (possibly from her parents) that tells of a girl who fights snow monsters, this could refer to Briar Rose, possibly the origin of Rose's name. **She has another diary in the A Perfect World quest. *In A Perfect World, if you are to search the cupboards or drawers you find strange scrolls with arcane writing on them, suggesting that the parents of Rose and the hero may be more than just farmers. *If the hero engages a Banshee in combat, one of its dialogue statements is the suggestion that Rose didn't die from the first shot delivered by Lucien and that she suffered in agony as she witnessed Sparrow shot out of the castle window before Lucien finished her off. *In the opening sequence of Fable II it is possible to move away from Rose while the bird's excrement are falling down on the Hero's head. To do that, quickly press the X button and move away from Rose while swinging the sword. If you travelled far enough, it will look like Rose is talking to herself. *If you make evil choices while getting the 5 gold, she at first doesn't like your choices, but will eventually come to agree with your actions. *She may be alive in Fable III if the Hero of Bowerstone chose to ressurect her, whether you will actually meet her is unknown, as she was in an unknown location with Scythe in the ending of Fable II. *It is also remarkable that you can choose in every game to let your sibling live or die. References Category:Characters Category:Fable II Characters